


Bad Girls Do It Right

by BlackWingBecci



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is a biker, Raven is a boxer and mechanic. Both of them live recklessly and dangerously and find it oh so easy to fall in love - and in bed - with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own au photoset for underappreciatedshipsmonth, which can be found here: http://furiosatothemax.tumblr.com/post/125597788102/bad-girls-do-it-right-octaven-modern-day-au

Raven was on her back on the floor working under a car in the garage when she heard the familiar click of heels on the concrete ground. She stopped her fiddling but didn’t pull herself out from under the vehicle straight away. Instead, she waited. She waited until the heels came into view, making steady steps towards where she laid. Then she slid herself out from under the car and looked up at Octavia Blake.

Octavia stands above her, hop cocked to the side and cigarette held lightly between two of her fingers. She looks stunning, in her short shorts, leather jacket and 5 inch heels. Raven has to fight not to lick her lips at the sight of her as she pushes herself to her feet.

It’s almost exactly the same outfit Octavia had worn the night before, when Raven had spotted her in the crowd of her boxing match. There had a been a moment of fire as their eyes had met through the cheering and jumping people. A moment when Octavia’s eyes had shone with arousal and passion and Raven’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of it. She had gone through the rest of the match with a fire inside her and kicked her opponents arse. Although she had ended up with a black eye this morning as a result of that momentary distraction.

Octavia’s eyes flicked to Raven’s bruise now. there wasn’t any sympathy in her gaze, just intrigue and lust. Octavia aught her bottom lip in her teeth as she took Raven in and Raven felt her own rush of lust spreading through her body at the thought of abusing that lip herself. She thought of getting her hands on Octavia’s hips and having her sharp nails digging into her back, her long legs and heels wrapped around her body.

And Octavia knew exactly what she was thinking. She smirked, her bright red lips twitching, and her eyes travelled down Raven’s body deliberately. Raven didn’t look stunning like Octavia did. She was wearing a ragged vest top and ruined jeans and was covered in grease and oil. But Octavia seemed to like what she saw anyway, her eyes widening as she looked across Raven’s muscled arms and the way the black jeans hugged her thighs.

“I came to see if my bike was ready.” Octavia said, her voice husky and low. She took one final drag of her cigarette before flicking it away. Still lit. In a garage that was almost as dangerous you could be, the chances of that cigarette hitting a patch of oil and setting the whole place alight very high. But Raven didn’t flinch at or worry about that. No, instead the recklessly sent a new wave of lust through her and her hands flutter at her sides, desperately wanting to grab hold of the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Octavia didn’t wait long for an answer. Instead she smirked at raven again and headed further back into garage where she new her motorbike was sat.

“I’m still waiting on the last part for it.” Raven followed Octavia through the garage, knowing the girl knew exactly where she was going. Raven was the only mechanic Octavia trusted with her bike, and her bike needed fixing a lot. So Octavia spent a lot of time here with her bike and as a result knew the place almost as well as raven did.

She also knew that raven was still waiting on that last part and the bike wouldn’t be ready yet. So she was definitely at the garage for another reason.

“Shame. Looks like I can all this way for nothing.” Octavia said with a little frown as she reached her bike. She ran her hand slowly along the side of it, her fingers gentle but insistent. As one would run their hand down the side of a lover. Raven had to bite back a groan, not willing to let Octavia see how easy it was for her to get Raven worked up. Octavia looked back over her shoulder at raven and their was hunger in her eyes as she spoke again. “Unless, there’s something else here for me.”

That was enough for Raven. She couldn’t take the game any more. She closed the distance between them quickly, her hands gripping Octavia’s hips tightly and turn her round to face her, and kissed her hard. Their teeth and tongues clashed against each other and Octavia’s arms wrapped around raven’s neck to drag her in even closer. Her nails dug into the sensitive skin of her shoulder and neck, scratching welts just like Raven knew they would. She still had some marks left over form the last time they did this.

Octavia moaned into Raven’s mouth and it made the heat burning low in Raven’s belly coil together. Her hands slid lower to grab Octavia’s arse and pushed her hard against the bike she liked so much. It wobbled a lit but neither of them made it much attention, too focused on wrecking each other as thoroughly as possible.

Octavia’ hands fell from their place round Raven’s shoulder and fluttered down her chest and stomach to tug insistently at the hem of her vest top. they broke the kiss just long enough for raven to the tear the top from her body and throw it behind her somewhere, and then their lips met hungrily again. Raven was now in only her bra and trousers in the garage where any of her customers or colleagues could walk in and she didn’t care at all. In fact, the risk of being caught made everything more intense and hotter. her heart raced quicker in her chest and she bit down hard on Octavia’s bottom lip the groan she released muffled because of it.

Octavia’s hands spread across her bare stomach, her finger tips tracing the edged of the six pack Raven had spent years building. Her nails occasionally scratched along the skin, occasionally dug in and drove raven to grip righter with her hands and bit harder with her teeth.

The leather jacket she was wearing did a lot for Raven, but right now it was getting the way of the things Raven wanted to do to Octavia’s body. So she broke their kiss again to push the jacket quickly from Octavia’s shoulders and the brunette ripped it off her own arms. The white top underneath the jacket was practically see through and raven realised for the first time that Octavia was not wearing a bra at all. She growled, her hands gripping Octavia’s hips again to pull the girl flush against her, and Octavia moaned into her neck before biting down on Raven’s skin hard.

Over Otavia’s shoulder, Raven caught sight of the leather jacket now hanging off the handle of the bike. She grinned to herself and attached her own lips to Octavia’s neck, spurred on again by the sight of it. While Octavia did look stunning in the outfit she was wearing, she would look even more stunning after Raven had ripped the clothes off her and instead they littered the garage floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently furiosatothemax on tumblr


End file.
